Kenangan Manis Konoha
by HiNatsu
Summary: Sabaku no Temari. Kunoichi yang terkenal bengis dari desa pasir, Sunagakure. Namun tidak bagi Shikamaru Nara, sang pria bayangan dari Konohagakure. Buktinya? Dia berhasil membuat sang kunoichi bersemu merah di akhir kunjungannya. "Kau curang, Nara!" "Tapi kau suka, kan?" Dedicated for Shikatema Black Day Event/Shikatema/First!Canon/T/Happy reading!


**Kenangan Manis Konoha**

Author : HiNatsu  
Pair : Shikamaru Nara x Sabaku no Temari  
Genre : Romance, Friendship  
Rated : T  
Disclaimer : The characters are Masashi Kishimoto's, I just own the plot.

.

.

Angin berhembus meniup wajah wanita sang _ambassador_ Sunagakure, Temari. Dia menyandarkan diri ke tembok penginapan, tangannya merangkul kipas besar andalannya. Berulang kali menghembuskan nafas keras. Menunggu seseorang? Ya, dia menunggu Shikamaru Nara, _tour guide_-nya.

'Dia lama sekali,' batinnya kesal.

Temari menghentakkan kakinya keras, nafasnya memburu karena marah. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan wajahnya, yang pasti dia merasakan panas yang tak wajar.

"Yo, Temari."

Temari menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya dengan efek _slow motion_. Wajahnya berkedut-kedut menahan emosi, terbalik dengan lawan bicaranya yang memasang ekspresi 'kau-merepotkanku' atau semacamnya. "Kupikir kau sudah menyetrika wajahmu," ucap Shikamaru santai.

Perempatan besar muncul di sisi kanan kepala Temari, nyaris membuka bintang ketiga kipasnya dan berniat melemparkan si nanas gosong ini ke kandang Kabuto.

"Ayo sarapan. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Shikamaru, tidak menyadari aura-super-suram di belakangnya.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku berjalan di sampingmu, Shikamaru," sahut Temari cepat, mengimbangi langkah putra tunggal Nara. "Aku mau makan _okonomiyaki_."

Shikamaru memutar iris abu-abunya cepat. "_Mendokusai_," gumamnya, lalu bersyukur dalam hati karena Temari tak mendengarnya.

Temari berjalan cepat ke arah kedai yang menjual _okonomiyaki,_ lalu duduk di salah satu bangku dengan semangat. Shikamaru terlihat malas saat memesan _okonomiyaki _dan _ocha_ untuk mereka berdua. Temari membuka percakapan tentang ujian _chuunin_ yang akan dilakukan di Konoha. Shikamaru hanya menanggapi Temari dengan gumaman dan kata-kata seperlunya.

"_Sumimasen, okonomiyaki_ anda siap," kata sang penjaga kedai. Shikamaru mengangguk singkat sementara Temari mengucapkan terima kasih. Mereka berdua makan dalam diam.

Ngomong-ngomong soal ujian _chuunin,_ Shikamaru teringat kedua temannya yang dijuluki _genin_ abadi. Namun Naruto Uzumaki sekarang sudah menduduki jabatan _Rokudaime_, dan si mantan _missing-nin_, Sasuke Uchiha adalah ketua ANBU. Dan mereka berdua sudah menikah.

Shikamaru terbelalak dan hampir memuntahkan _okonomiyaki_-nya. Naruto dan Sasuke, sang _eternal genin_.. _sudah menikah_? Dia melihat dirinya sendiri. Jenius, berbakat, memiliki posisi penting dalam pemerintahan Konoha, _ambassador _Konoha untuk Suna, dan yang terpenting dia adalah seorang _jounin_. Sekali lagi ditegaskan, dia adalah _jounin_.

Dan dia bahkan _belum punya pacar._

Shikamaru meneguk _ocha_-nya cepat. Mencari gadis? Tidak, itu terlalu merepotkan. Tapi Shikamaru juga tak mau mati sebagai perjaka tua. Jadilah, di pagi yang cerah itu, Shikamaru Nara memakan sarapannya sembari perang batin dalam hati.

.

.

"Ini adalah dokumen yang ingin disampaikan _Kazekage-sama_ kepada _Hokage-sama_," kata Temari sambil memberikan gulungan pada Naruto.

"Tak perlu seformal itu, Tema," seru Naruto. Temari hanya tersenyum singkat sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku mengerti kemauan Gaara, namun bukankah kelima negara sudah sepakat untuk melakukan aliansi? Aku pikir keamanan yang ketat hanya akan membuat mereka tidak nyaman."

"Untuk menghindari pengkhianatan yang pernah kita alami beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan juga untuk mengantisipasi jika ada yang curang dalam permainan," sahut Shikamaru. "Kupikir itu jalan yang ingin ditempuh Gaara."

Naruto mendengus. "Kau selalu jenius dan sok pintar seperti biasanya, Shika."

"Terima kasih pujiannya. _Mendokusai_," kata Shikamaru pelan.

"Jadi? Apakah ini disetujui atau tidak?" tanya Temari, kembali pada topik pembicaraan. Naruto membaca sekali lagi isi gulungan tersebut dan manggut-manggut. Shikamaru benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang ada dalam otak pria durian itu.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju. Tapi aku akan titip pesan padamu, Konoha tidak mau melakukan sistem yang mengikat," kata Naruto sambil menandatangani gulungan tersebut. "Tema, kalau kau bersedia, kau bisa tinggal satu hari lagi di sini."

Temari menerima gulungan itu dan menggeleng sopan. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, namun aku akan pulang besok, Hokage-_sama_. Aku mohon diri," Temari menundukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari ruangan Naruto.

"Hei, Shika," panggil Naruto, menahan Shikamaru sebelum meninggalkan kantornya. "Kapan kau akan berhenti menjadi bodoh?"

Secepat kilat pria bayangan itu menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan alis yang berkedut penasaran. Dia rasa satu-satunya orang yang pernah mengatakan kalau dia bodoh adalah ayahnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Tentang Tema," jawab Naruto singkat, mengeluarkan cengiran khas-nya yang seperti biasa. Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi, meminta jawaban. Namun yang didapatnya hanya tawa keras dari Naruto yang pastinya tak pantas dilakukan oleh seorang Hokage. "Shika, Shika. Kau menyukai Tema, kan?"

Jeder. Shikamaru merasa tersambar petir di siang bolong mendengar kata-kata _to the_ _point_ Naruto. Menyukai Temari? Bahkan Shikamaru tak pernah berpikir untuk menyukai wanita, sedikit pun.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak menyukai wanita merepotkan seperti dia," jawab Shikamaru kikuk.

Naruto tertawa makin keras. "Kau pintar dalam logika, namun kau bodoh dalam hal perasaan. _Kami-sama_ memang maha adil, bukan begitu, Shika?"

Shikamaru menatap Naruto serius, mengabaikan iris biru laut Naruto yang mengajaknya bercanda. "Jadi, kau rela hanya menjadi _tour guide_-nya selama tiga tahun terakhir?"

Melihat lawan bicaranya hanya bengong, Naruto mendengus lalu menahan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan di sandaran kursi. "Pergilah. Aku jadi tidak yakin apa kau sejenius yang mereka katakan."

Malas berdebat, Shikamaru memilih keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun tanpa dibantah, Shikamaru memikirkan kata-kata Naruto. Mungkin kali ini anak Minato Namikaze itu benar. Mungkin benar Shikamaru mulai menyukai sang gadis pasir yang menakutkan itu.

"Kau lama sekali. Dia menahanmu? Ada apa?" tanya Temari sambil melipat lengannya di dada.

"Dia menahanku untuk urusan tidak penting yang merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru, lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. "Sekarang kau mau kuantar ke penginapan atau?"

"Jangan ke penginapan dulu!" seru Temari. "Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di Konoha sebentar."

Sekali lagi, iris _grey_ itu memutar cepat sebelum sang empunya mengejar langkah kaki Temari. "Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu merepotkanku."

.

.

"Apa? _Dango_ lagi? Memangnya kau tidak bosan?" tanya Shikamaru tidak percaya saat Temari menyodorkan kepadanya satu tusuk _dango_ warna-warni.

Temari menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tidak! Di Suna tidak ada _dango_ seenak ini! Ini membuat perasaanku jauh lebih baik!"

Shikamaru melirik kue manis warna-warni yang terbuat dari tepung beras itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Sifat Temari yang seperti ini mengingatkannya pada ujian _chuunin_, di mana dia mengalah _pada kunoichi blonde_ itu dengan dalih 'tak ingin melukai wanita'. Hanya _Kami-sama_ dan Shikamaru yang tahu apa sebenarnya alasan dia mengalah.

Shikamaru menggigit _dango_ itu. Manis. Tak ada yang berubah, bahkan setelah perang ninja ketiga selesai. Perang ninja ketiga. Itu juga mengingatkannya bagaimana dia berusaha untuk bertahan saat _Mokuton no Jutsu_ milik Madara menusuk organ-organ vital tubuhnya. Shikamaru hanya merasa, seseorang membutuhkannya saat itu.

Seseorang itu.. Temari?

Mungkin saja. Shikamaru hanya mendengar suaranya dengan samar sebelum dia menutup matanya dan terbangun di tenda pusat ninja medis. Sakura berkata dia beruntung bisa selamat, dan berpesan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Temari saat dia sembuh nanti.

Saat itulah Shikamaru mengerti, ada tidaknya Temari berpengaruh besar pada hidupnya saat itu, meskipun yang bersangkutan tidak pernah menceritakan atau bahkan mengungkit tentang hal itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Temari, menyikut Shikamaru hingga _dango_ yang dipegang lelaki itu meluncur dengan bebas menuju tanah.

"Kau menjatuhkan _dango_-ku. Sekarang ganti itu," kata Shikamaru datar. "_Mendokusai_."

"Tidak bisa! Aku yang membelikannya untukmu! Jadi aku tak perlu menggantinya, kan?" ucap Temari sewot.

"Kalau kau memberikannya padaku, itu berarti dia jadi milikku sebelum jatuh," jawab Shikamaru tenang. "Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan _dango_-nya. Sekarang kita mau ke mana?"

Temari membersihkan mulutnya dengan jari. "Ajak aku ke tempat kau biasa melihat awan," katanya. "Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau begitu menyukai tempat itu."

Shikamaru tertawa kecil lalu berjalan memunggungi Temari. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

.

.

Shikamaru mendecih berulang kali saat melihat gadis _blonde_ itu bermain dan berteriak dengan sangat keras, tidak ada bedanya dengan anak Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih kecil. _Okay_, mungkin Temari dua tahun lebih tua daripada Shikamaru, namun Shikamaru mungkin lebih dewasa darinya.

"Astaga! Ini sangat indah, demi _Kami-sama_!" seru Temari girang, berlari ke sana kemari, meninggalkan kipas raksasanya bersandar di tumpukan balok kayu.

Pemuda Nara itu naik ke atas tumpukan balok kayu, dan menidurkan punggungnya di sana. Kedua tangannya dia lipat sebagai sandaran kepala. Suara Temari yang kegirangan masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

Akhrnya dia mendesah. Suka? Dia tidak membantahnya. Dia menyukai kepribadian Temari yang berbeda dari _kunoichi_ lainnya. Tapi tetap saja Shikamaru belum mampu memastikan perasaannya. Dan Temari terlalu merepotkan untuk seorang yang sangat antirepot sepertinya. Dan juga, anggap saja Temari itu jodohnya, dia akan berhadapan dengan duet maut malaikat pencabut nyawa. Itu akan sangat, sangat merepotkan.

Tapi.. Bagaimana jika Temari adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang sudi dekat dengannya? Bagaimana kalau dia menyia-nyiakan Temari, dan itu berakibat pada lajang seumur hidup?

Oh, tunggu. Masih ada Ino. Jika Shikamaru seorang yang kejam, dia akan menikahi Ino jika tak berhasil dengan Temari. Tapi Ino adalah tunangan Sai, bisa-bisa Ino malah membencinya sampai mati.

Lalu.. Bagaimana cara mendekati Temari? Dia sudah akan pulang besok dan kunjungan berikutnya adalah tiga bulan lagi. Itupun kalau Shikamaru masih hidup. Tunggu, jangan bunuh Hi dahulu. Kau tahu, takdir Tuhan siapa yang tahu, bukan?

'Lalu, bagaimana ini _Kami-sama_? Aku tidak mau lajang seumur hidup!' pikir Shikamaru sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya. Oh Nara, sepertinya kau terlalu memikirkan perkataan bodoh Naruto.

"Siapa yang akan lajang seumur hidup?"

Shikamaru terbangun mendadak dari lamunannya, menyadari Temari di sampingnya sambil membulatkan iris _teal_-nya. Dan saat itu juga Shikamaru sadar kalau dia tanpa sengaja telah menyuarakan pikirannya keras-keras.

"_Gomen_, bukan siapa-siapa. Kau mau ke mana sekarang?" kata Shikamaru, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Temari hanya mengangkat bahunya sebentar sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Shikamaru. Shikamaru menengadah, menatap awan dan langit seperti kebiasaannya. "Lalu, sekarang kita ke penginapan?"

Temari menggeleng keras-keras. "Itu membosankan," ucapnya.

"Iya, dan kebosananmu telah merepotkanku," ucap Shikamaru sarkatis, melompat ke bawah dari tumpukan balok kayu itu. "Kita pergi makan saja. Cepatlah turun, _mendokusai_."

.

.

Shikamaru berdiri mematung di tengah hamparan bunga-bunga di Konoha. Tidak, ini gila. Dia bahkan tak tahu kalau Temari suka bunga atau tidak. Bagaimana kalau _kunoichi_ itu menertawakannya? Tidak, dia masih ingin punya harga diri yang tinggi di depan putri pertama Yondaime Kazekage itu.

Namun jika dia tak membawa setangkai bunga pun, akan percuma usahanya berbelit dari Temari hingga dia bisa meninggalkan sang gadis _blonde_ sendirian sementara dia ngeloyor pergi ke sini.

Kalau bukan Temari, kurasa Shikamaru tak akan melakukan hal se_merepotkan_ itu.

"Baiklah, _Kami-sama_, beri aku keberuntungan, oke? _Mendokusai_~" ucap Shikamaru lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang. Akhirnya dia mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga, dan pergi meninggalkan padang bunga Konoha.

.

.

Shikamaru tiba di Ichiraku Ramen saat Temari menunggunya dengan bersandar di tembok depan kedai ramen terkenal di Konoha itu. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sesekali menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu melihat sekeliling.

Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Temari tersenyum dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Yo, kau lama sekali," ucapnya. Shikamaru hanya mengedikkan bahunya, berusaha menutupi jantungnya yang entah kenapa berdebar keras sekali, lebih dari biasanya.

Saat gadis Suna itu tersenyum, Shikamaru bisa merasakan darahnya terpompa dan berlari ke seluruh tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat. Saat itu, Shikamaru baru menyadari betapa bodohnya dia soal perasaan. Naruto benar. Dia menyukai Temari, dan itu sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Ehm, Temari," panggil Shikamaru, bersahutan dengan suara burung-burung senja Konoha. Temari hanya menggumam singkat dan melihat ke arah Shikamaru yang berada di belakangnya.

Shikamaru mencakar telapak tangannya yang bergetar di belakang tubuhnya. Satu ikatan bunga sudah ada di belakang punggung Shikamaru, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar. Sesudah berdoa dalam hati dan bolak-balik meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Temari masih seorang gadis normal yang akan berterima kasih jika diberi bunga, Shikamaru mengeluarkan ikatan bunga yang dari tadi disembunyikannya.

"Untukmu," kata Shikamaru, memalingkan wajahnya dari Temari. "Sebagai tanda perpisahan."

Temari mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Shikamaru. "Perpisahan?" tanyanya. Lalu iris _teal_ gadis itu menyipit, dia tertawa kecil. "Aku akan ke sini tiga bulan lagi, Shikamaru."

"Te-tetap saja," sahut Shikamaru tergagap. "Itu waktu yang lama."

Tawa Temari makin keras, membuat Shikamaru menyesal telah memberinya bunga itu. "Kenapa? Kau akan merindukanku selama tiga bulan itu?"

Shikamaru membisu. Rindu? Iya, mungkin dia merasakannya saat Temari tidak berada di sini. Saat itu, dia akan merasa sesak ,seperti ada yang kurang di dalam hatinya. Namun saat Temari di sini, di Konoha, Shikamaru merasa lega, seperti penderita asma yang diberi asupan oksigen. Kalau perasaan itu dinamakan rindu, benar, Shikamaru merasakannya.

"Temari," panggil Shikamaru, mengacuhkan pertanyaan terakhir Temari. Dia mempercepat langkahnya menyusul sang gadis yang (ternyata) selama ini disukainya. "Kumohon jangan marah."

"Ap-"

Chu~

Belum genap Temari menyelesaikan perkataannya, bibirnya telah menempel dengan milik Shikamaru. Cepat, singkat, namun berarti. Bahkan Temari tidak menyadarinya. Namun, perlahan, serabut merah yang menjalari wajah Shikamaru membuatnya sadar kalau ciuman barusan itu nyata.

"Shika-"

"Silahkan bunuh aku kalau kau mau," potong Shikamaru.

Temari menggeleng sambil mengusap air mata di tepi kelopak matanya. "Tidak," kata Temari. Shikamaru mengernyit. Seharusnya sekarang dia sudah meregang nyawa akibat tebasan angin dahsyat Temari. "Aku tidak akan membunuh pria menakjubkan sepertimu," lanjutnya. "_Arigatou_."

Otak Shikamaru berusaha mencerna ucapan Temari. Namun semakin dipikir, kata-kata itu seolah semakin tidak ada artinya. Shikamaru hanya bisa bengong menatap Temari yang sedang memandangnya geli.

"_Arigatou_," ulang Temari. Dia berhenti mendadak, membuat Shikamaru mengikuti tindakannya. "Aku sudah sampai. Sampai jumpa besok, dan jangan sampai telat menjemputku, Tuan Antirepot. _Jaa ne_," pamit Temari, memasuki pintu masuk penginapannya.

Shikamaru hanya membalas perkataan Temari seadanya, lalu berbalik arah untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Otaknya masih menyiarkan potongan-potongan kejadian saat dia mencium Temari. Bayangan itu tak bisa dihentikan, seperti kaset rusak yang hanya menyiarkan bagian itu saja. Kejadian itu terus terulang hingga Shikamaru hafal setiap detailnya.

"Shika!"

Shikamaru menoleh saat mendengar Temari memanggilnya. Sekarang gadis itu berlari menghampiri Shikamaru dengan nafas terengah. "Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru, menatap heran ke arah gadis yang sekarang sibuk mengontrol nafasnya itu.

"Hanya ingin memberikan ini," jawab Temari tanpa melihat ke arah Shikamaru.

"Memberikan ap—uh!"

Seperti tadi. Cepat dan singkat, namun berkesan. Shikamaru masih bisa merasakan bibir Temari menempel di pipi kirinya. Dia bahkan tidak mengusap pipinya sama sekali.

Saat sadar akan apa yang sudah terjadi, gadis itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu penginapannya. Shikamaru hanya memegang pipi kirinya, merasakan panas yang tak wajar mulai merambat ke wajahnya lagi. Shikamaru tak peduli lagi bagaimana konyolnya tampangnya saat ini, dia ingin menikmati perasaan ini.

Saat jantungnya bekerja ekstra, saat darahnya berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa, saat serabut merah mulai menjalari wajahnya dengan seenak hati mereka. Saat otaknya benar-benar tidak berfungsi, dan saat seluruh sistem tubuhnya memilih untuk menuruti hatinya. Perasaannya.

Hari ini, tanpa dipungkiri oleh otak jeniusnya maupun batinnya yang masih sedikit ragu, adalah salah satu hari terbaik bagi Shikamaru Nara.

.

.

Hari ini pagi yang cerah di Konoha. Matahari sudah menampakkan sinarnya, burung-burung berterbangan riuh mencari makan, dan jalanan Konoha sudah penuh oleh penduduk desa ataupun _shinobi_ yang sedang beraktifitas.

Dan di kediaman keluarga Nara, putra tunggal keluarga itu sedang memakai rompi _jounin_ hijau kebanggaannya di depan cermin. Kalau kau bertanya kenapa dia bisa serajin itu, kurasa jawabannya hanya satu. Gadis _blonde_ Sunagakure itu. Siapa lagi?

Bahkan Yoshino Nara dan Shikaku Nara heran melihat anak mereka bangun sepagi ini, dan memasang wajah yang lebih cerah dari biasanya. Saat mereka bertanya, Shikamaru hanya menjawab dengan gumaman atau '_mendokusai_' khas-nya. Benar-benar jawaban yang tidak memuaskan.

"Shikamaru. Aku bertanya serius. Ada apa denganmu? Kau membuat _kaa-san_ takut," tanya Yoshino Nara, menatap aneh anak semata wayangnya yang tengah melahap nasi dan _tempura_ buatannya.

Shikamaru melirik sekilas ke arah ibunya. "Bukan apa-apa, _Kaa-san._ Berhentilah mengajukan pertanyaan yang merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru singkat. Yoshino langsung bungkam.

"Tapi ciuman itu tidak merepotkan kan, Shikamaru?" kata Shikaku tiba-tiba.

Deg! Shikamaru berhenti mengunyah, Yoshino menghentikan tangannya di udara. Mereka menatap Shukaku yang sedang menyuap nasi ke mulutnya secara bersamaan.

"Ciuman apa?" tanya Yoshino keras. Shukaku hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menyesap _ocha_-nya.

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san_, aku bisa jelaskan. Oke? Aku bangun pagi karena diberi tugas untuk mengantar Temari ke gerbang desa. Hanya itu," sela Shikamaru gugup. Shukaku hanya menatapnya dan Shikamaru berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin dengan mengunyah _tempura_-nya.

Yoshino menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. "Benarkah? Kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Temari?"

"Tidak mungkin," sahut Shukaku sebelum Shikamaru sempat melakukan apapun.

"Yah, terserah. Aku tidak akan repot-repot membantah kalian," kata Shikamaru sembari membersihkan kedua tangan dan mulutnya dengan tisu. Dia lalu berdiri dan beranjak dari ruang makan untuk memakai sepatu ninjanya.

Shikamaru berdiri, bersiap untuk keluar dari rumah dan menjemput Temari di penginapan. Tugas terakhirnya sebagai _tour guide _hari ini. "Tapi, _Tou-san_…" katanya menggantung, lalu mengecek segala senjata yang mungkin ia perlukan.

Shikaku dan Yoshino memandang ke arah anak mereka dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, apa gerangan yang ingin diucapkan pemuda ber-IQ dua ratus itu.

"Kurasa ciuman dengan Temari bukanlah hal yang merepotkan," katanya singkat, lalu melesat pergi.

Shukaku melongo. Yoshino terdiam. Sekarang, waktu serasa berhenti. Mereka kemudian saling bertatapan. Yoshino sudah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, sementara Shukaku memilih meletakkan sumpitnya dan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"APAAAAAAA?!"

.

.

Di depan penginapan Temari, gadis itu sudah menunggu Shikamaru. Dia menoleh kesana-kemari, berharap kalau salah satu dari ratusan orang yang berlalu-lalang itu adalah orang yang dicarinya. Matanya berbinar saat mendapati sesosok pemuda berambut nanas gosong berjalan ke arahnya. Sekuat tenaga ia lambaikan tangannya agar pemuda itu menyadarinya.

"_Ohayou_. Aku tidak lama, kan?" tanya Shikamaru pelan. Temari hanya mengangguk semangat, lalu dia pergi ke arah Shikamaru yang ada di depannya. "Langsung ke gerbang desa?" tanya Shikamaru yang lagi-lagi hanya dibalas anggukan sang _ambassador_.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, tidak ada yang mencoba membuka percakapan. Temari hanya melirik Shikamaru beberapa kali, dan juga sebaliknya. Dalam hati Shikamaru sibuk berdoa, semoga Temari tidak mengungkit kejadian kemarin karena itu tidak akan baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

_Well_, meskipun berjalan bersebelahan seperti ini juga tidak baik untuk jantungnya.

"Ehm, Shikamaru, soal kemarin…" kata Temari saat mereka sudah hampir sampai di depan gerbang.

Deg! 'Mampus kau Shikamaru!' pekik batin Shikamaru OOC. Dia melihat ke arah Temari dan berusaha untuk terlihat tidak gugup. Dia tidak boleh terlihat gugup di depan wanita ini atau mungkin dia akan jadi bahan olokan sepanjang hidupnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lupakan saja?" lanjut gadis itu, menunduk dan membiarkan surai pirangnya jatuh dan menutupi wajahnya.

"Hah?" kata Shikamaru, meminta penjelasan yang lebih dari Temari.

"Iya, soal ci—emph!"

Shikamaru menutup mulut Temari, lalu melihat sekeliling. Bahaya kalau Hagane dan Kotetsu ada di sini saat Temari membicarakan sesuatu yang terlalu privasi. Mereka akan menceritakannya pada Naruto dan Shikamaru jamin, tak kurang dari seminggu, dia akan menghadapi tiang gantungan di Suna.

Shikamaru melepas tangannya dari mulut Temari setelah dia yakin kalau kedua penjaga gerbang itu tidak ada di sekitar sini dan tidak sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka. "_Gomen_. Lanjutkan," pinta Shikamaru.

"Aku hanya ingin kau lupakan ciuman itu. Kau tahu, ciuman itu bisa menjatuhkan _image_-mu atau apalah itu," kata Temari.

Shikamaru terdiam. Dia menatap lurus ke arah iris _teal_ yang sedang melihatnya sungguh-sungguh. "Kau bercanda," kata Shikamaru, tertawa kecil. "Itu _first kiss_-ku dan kurasa sulit untuk melupakannya, Temari."

Blush! Warna merah menyapu total kedua pipi Temari dan merambat ke seluruh wajah porselennya yang manis. "Ta.. tapi.."

"Sudah, pulanglah," potong Shikamaru. Temari menyadari adanya kelembutan dalam nada pemuda Nara tersebut, membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat tiap detik. "Aku akan mati kalau kau pulang terlambat," lanjutnya.

Temari mengangguk pelan, perlu diabadikan karena _kunoichi_ bengis sepertinya bisa setakluk ini di hadapan pemuda pemalas yang jenius. Temari mengutuki dirinya dalam hati, namun tubuhnya hanya bisa mengikuti kata hatinya. Jadi dia keluar dari gerbang Konoha dan bersiap menuju Sunagakure, kampung halamannya.

Temari hampir melesat pergi kalau saja tangan Shikamaru tak menahannya.

Cup! Kecupan singkat dan manis, serta hangat. Temari membelalak, tidak memercayai apa yang barusan terjadi. Kali ini Shikamaru tidak merona, hanya Temari yang otomatis menggosok bibir dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mengharapkan itu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada merendahkan. Seringaian licik terpampang di wajahnya.

Temari naik pitam. Dia berhenti menggosok bibirnya, menatap tajam Shikamaru yang sedang menantangnya. "Kau curang, Nara!"

"Tapi kau suka, kan?" balas Shikamaru.

Checkmate. Kunoichi itu terdiam, tak mengatakan apapun lagi untuk memenangi debat ini. Dia hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menghembuskan nafas keras. "Apa maumu?"

"Memintamu jadi pacarku," jawab Shikamaru to the point. Gadis itu makin terpojok, dan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah untuk sekedar menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"A.. apa maksudmu?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Kurang jelas atau pura-pura tidak mengerti?" balas Shikamaru sarkatis, mendekati Temari dengan seringaian yang setia menghiasi wajahnya. "Biar kuulangi. Aku. Mau. Kau. Jadi. Pacarku. Paham?" kata Shikamaru penuh penekanan.

Temari bergerak menjauhi Shikamaru. Tangannya menggegam kipas itu erat, bersiap membukanya kapan saja jika laki-laki itu mulai macam-macam. Namun Shikamaru diam saja, menunggu Temari menjawab pertanyaannya.

"A.. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. K-kau terlalu mendadak sih," jawab Temari akhirnya. Dia berbalik lagi dan bersiap untuk pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga.

"Oh, begitu," kata Shikamaru dari belakang punggung Temari. Temari meremas tangannya yang basah karena keringat.

"Aku pergi_. Jaa ne_," pamit Temari, melambaikan tangannya sebentar lalu memunggungi Shikamaru lagi.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati sang _kunoichi_, berhenti tepat saat mulutnya menyentuh leher Temari. Sekali lagi Temari merasakan jantungnya memompa darah secara berlebihan.

"Kau bisa memberitahuku tiga bulan lagi," bisik pemuda itu lembut di telinga Temari.

"AAAHH!" teriak Temari tidak sabar. "Baiklah! Tunggu aku tiga bulan lagi, Nara! Akan kubayar kau karena memperlakukanku seperti ini!"

Shikamaru tertawa kecil, memalingkan mukanya dari ekspresi murka Temari. "Coba saja. Aku jamin tak kan ada gadis lain," katanya enteng.

"Pulanglah. Pulang!" perintah Temari. Tanpa membantah apapun, Shikamaru berbalik dan berjalan memunggungi Temari untuk kembali ke rutinitas hariannya.

Sekarang hanya ada dia sendiri. Temari menyukai Shikamaru? Bukan hal yang harus ditutupi. Kalian semua juga telah melihatnya. Sekarang, _ambassador_ Sunagakure itu melesat pergi dari Konohagakure, dengan bayangan seseorang yang terus terlintas di pikirannya.

Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Shikamaru Nara?

**OWARI**

**A/N:**

Halo, minna-san!  
Hi kembali lagi dengan oneshot Shikatema. Setelah bikin yang angst, sekarang Hi ingin menjungkirbalikkan image/? dengan ff yang terkesan fluff ini.  
Ini ff kedua Hi di Black Day Event, semoga para panitia tidak menyantet Hi karena telah merepotkan kalian. Gomennasai, admin-sama m(_ _)m  
Akhir kata, seperti biasa Hi meminta pendapat dan review pada readers dan authors sekalian.  
Hi menerima flame dan sekali lagi Hi tegaskan, Hi hanya menerima flame yang berisi kritikan yang membangun untuk karya Hi selanjutnya.  
Arigatou minna-san, jangan lupa review!


End file.
